ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Schneider
Schneider is a very swift hired assassin of Shuda sent to kill the current Rave Master. Appearance Schneider is a mildly tall, slender man with dark hair, which is parted on the right, with some spiky strands covering the left side of his forehead. His similarly dark eyes, with undistinguishable irises and pupils, are topped by thin eyebrows, and his vaguely angular face bears no notable features. Strangely enough, though, his eyes seem to gain light irises circling his now defined pupils when he reveals his true, wicked personality.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Page 15 While posing as a doctor, he was shown wearing a simple pair of frameless, squared eyeglasses;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 27, Page 16 after revealing himself as an assassin, his glasses are replaced by dark, shiny shades.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Page 2 When first introduced, Schneider wore an attire befitting his pretended role as a doctor: he was shown donning a white coat, reaching down to his knees but possessing prominent slices on the sides, with a simple light belt circling his waist, rolled up sleeves, a pocket visible on the chest's left part and a small motif adorning each sleeve, this consisting of a pair of squeezed, horizontal dark ovals joined by a curved stripe; a dark shirt was visible from the wide, open collar of his coat, and the pants covering Schneider's legs were similarly dark, while his shoes and the gloves present on his hands were light. The shoes, however, were peculiar: their top parts were covered in many lines, while their soles bore a series of small, concentric circles.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Page 17 His outfit was completed by an elongated, cylindrical container, secured to his back via a thin belt passing above his right shoulder.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 16-17 His revelation as an assassin alters his outfit only slightly: his white coat is replaced by a more traditional light overcoat, with full-length sleeves sporting motifs similar to its predecessor's, left open to reveal the dark shirt underneath and the belt holding up his pants.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 8-9 He's no longer shown carrying around his tubular accessory. Personality Schneider can pretend to be kind and helpful to others when needed. When he, Haru and the others first met, Schneider helps them get past the sleeping dust the flowers were giving off by burning them to ashes. He was also very helpful, helping the Rave Warriors find the correct path that leads to where they were head. Schneider is a very slick assassin, giving Haru, Elie, Plue and Griff an injection that will slowly take effect and make them fall asleep, without them noticing. When he revealed his true identity to the others, he was rather cocky and shows that he can kill whomever he is sent to kill.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 11-19 Synopsis Shuda arc Schneider first appears at Tremolo Mountain where Haru Glory, Elie, Plue, and Griffon Kato are searching for Rave. He saves Haru and the others from the multiple flowers that give off Sleep Pollen by setting them on fire. After Elie, Haru, Plue, and Griff wake up, he gives them a vaccine which, according to him, does not work on people who are already asleep. Furthermore, he states that if they do not accept the vaccine their body will swell and eventually burst, which convinces Haru to accept it. When Elie questions his motives for being underground he tells her that he plans on making a new serum, which needs Sleeping Pollen, but unfortunately, he says that the sleeping pollen inside Temolo Mountain is fake. Seconds after, he concludes that the creator of the fake pollen is Demon Card. He then offers to help Elie and Haru go deeper into the cave without getting lost.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 11-18 As they keep walking deeper into Tremolo Mountain, Schneider begins to wonder if they are going the right way. He leads Haru and the others to an area which contains three paths. They decide to let Plue chose. Inside the path, they begin to fall asleep and state that it must be because they are tired. Moments later, Schneider opens his eye. A shadowy figure is in front of Haru, threatening him. But before the shadowy figure can attack, a stranger grabs its hand. Haru wakes up and sees a sickle pointing straight at him. He looks up and sees a stranger holding Schneider's hand while holding a knife on Schneider's neck. Schneider releases himself from the stranger's grip and reveals to the others that he is an assassin hired to kill the Rave Master and his friends.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 2-13 He begins to fight with the stranger while telling Haru that he only helped them for personal purposes, and to inject them with a vaccine that prevents their bodies from moving. Schneider is defeated, and hold down by a Silver Whip. The stranger removes his mask, allowing the others to view his face, the one behind the mask is Hamrio Musica.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 14-19 Schneider, however, manages to swiftly escape Musica's Silver Whip.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 1-5 Somewhere within Temolo Mountain, Schneider heals his wounds. Shuda comes behind him, questioning his stable reputation. Nonetheless, Schneider heads out in the search for the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 13-14 He arrives at the room where Haru and Kuma are located. He stabs Kuma on his back, causing Kuma to lose his balance and fall.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Page 17Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 1-2 Schneider explains that he followed Haru all the way here and that he also heard the whole story Kuma told Haru, calling Kuma one of the Azure Sky Warriors, Deerhound. Schneider insults the grave of the many warriors and takes a dangerous stance, as stated by Deerhound. He runs towards Haru with tremendous speed. But is overpowered by Haru's speed. He was defeated once again, with multiple hits from Haru's Silfarion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 3-7 Abilities and Powers Schneider has been described as being a famous assassin in the underworld. His reputation and skills were enough for him to be hired by Shuda to kill Haru Glory, the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 26, Page 8 He's shown to be cunning and deceptive, tricking his victims into thinking that he's an ally in order to earn their trust. While on his mission to kill Haru in the Nightmare Hall, he displayed knowledge about the flora found in such place, being able to destroy it and negate its dangerous effects.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 15-16 Enhanced Stealth: Schneider is shown to be particularly adept at moving around unnoticed: he was able to not only follow Haru's group in secrecy but also enter the inner sanctum of the Nightmare Hall remaining completely unnoticed despite the seeming lack of places to hide, even going on to describe such notable feat as "child's play".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Page 4 He could also get away from Haru, Hamrio Musica and Elie after being revealed as an assassin; a situation which also had him display skill in escapology, with him escaping Musica's silver restraints and wrapping Griffon Kato in them in his place without being discovered despite being only some meters away from the small group and having no places to hide in the immediate vicinity.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 5-6 Enhanced Durability: Schneider's skills in stealth and assassination come with a remarkable degree of physical resilience: during his confrontation with Musica, he could take a kick in the face from the latter without flinching, spitting blood and continuing the battle as if nothing happened only to have his torso slashed in a cross attack by Musica's blades, something which again didn't hinder him much,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 17-19 with him escaping the silver whip wrapped around his very injured torso and reappearing shortly after with no visible injuries. Expert Melee Combatant: As an assassin, Schneider is proficient in close quarters combat, demonstrating unarmed as well as armed prowess. When Musica grabbed him from behind and pointed a knife at his throat, Schneider performed a takedown on him using a single hand, flipping him over his shoulder and freeing himself of his grip, displaying both remarkable strength and reflexes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Page 14 Shortly after, he was shown taking Musica head-on, with the two of them exchanging blows with their weapons on almost equal terms;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Page 16 Musica himself went on to note that Schneider's reputation is well-deserved, praising his fighting prowess.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Page 19 He appears to favor the use of sickles, wielding either one or two of them at a time, and seemingly using them for both assassinationsRave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 9-12 and combat. Schneider appears to wield two sickles in reverse grip to employ what he refers to as his "true fighting style", which was never actually shown, but whose stance was worryingly recognized by someone experienced as Deerhound, who acknowledged the assassin as dangerous due to it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Page 5 The Knight of the Blue Sky also went on to note that Schneider's speed is high, though it was no match for Haru when the latter obtained Silfarion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Pages 7-9 Equipment Schneider's signature weapons are sickles, forged out of a single piece of metal, possessing curved blades and hilts wrapped in thin light strips. He can seemingly hide at least one away on his person with ease despite the lack of a visible sheath or container to house it,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 8-12 something which suits his profession and the stealth required to carry out his tasks. His arsenal of bladed weapons seem to also include throwing knives reminiscent of kunai, as shown when he employed one to sneak-attack Deerhound.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 31, Page 1 A more sly asset to Schneider's gear comes in the form of a paralyzing serum, which starts to affect the victim only after a given time from its administration via injection.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 16-17 While posing as a doctor, the assassin pretended such substance to be a vaccine against the effects of the sleeping pollen found in the Nightmare Hall in order to administer it to Haru and Elie without blowing his cover. Battles & Events *Hamrio Musica vs. Schneider *Haru Glory vs. Schneider References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains